Being With Her Felt Like Flying
by Myra109
Summary: What if Spencer didn't blackmail Kate with the photos of her from horse riding camp? What if all she wanted was a kiss and a date? AU, Kate/Spencer, OOC Kate. "Well, kissing her, being with her… it kind of felt like flying. You're scared you're going to fall, but all you can think about is the thrill of soaring high above everything you've ever known. It was amazing…"


_Hello! Hope you enjoy the story!_

 _This is a prompt from Movies And TV Shows AU._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"Hanna, come on!" Aria called as Hanna shoved her gym bag into her locker.

"I'm coming!" Hanna replied, exasperated at how impatient Aria could be.

"Spence, you coming?" Aria asked Spencer as the taller girl sat on the bench, tying her shoes.

"No, I'll catch up," Spencer assured her friends before they shrugged and exited the locker room.

They didn't notice that while they were speaking to her, Spencer kept her eyes trained one hundred percent on Hanna's mean step sister, Kate.

Kate groaned as she yanked on her combination lock, but the lock refused to click open.

"Having trouble?" Spencer asked.

Kate laughed, flatly. "It'll come to me."

Spencer smiled as she stood up from the bench. "It's funny. I can remember every single locker combination I've ever had, going all the way back to middle school."

Kate giggled, but it sounded more annoyed than amused.

"Impressive," she admitted, "but ultimately useless."

Spencer smirked as she leaned against the lockers beside Kate's. "But you see, that's how I knew I would eventually get it."

Kate froze as realization dawned on her, and her gaze slowly lifted until her eyes met Spencer's.

"Shekomo Horse Ranch, summer of 2006," Spencer announced.

Kate frowned, trying to act oblivious. "I… don't know what you're talking about."

"My sister Melissa was a junior councilor that year," Spencer told her, "and you were in her bunk. She sent me a bunk photo that year, and I knew I recognized your name and face from somewhere, even though it wasn't nearly as beautiful back then."

Kate frowned as she straightened up. "Fine. You got me. So what's it going to take to get you to keep this to yourself? Money? Or does it have something to do with your friend, Hanna?"

Spencer smiled. "I don't want money, and as for Hanna, if you mess with her, you mess with all of us, and my friends and I can ruin you without that picture. No. What I want… is a date and a kiss."

Kate gaped. "Seriously?"

Spencer expected Kate to act disgusted or spit in her face or something, but Kate actually laughed.

"That's it?" Kate demanded. "Sure."

Spencer nodded. "Tonight. Pick me up at seven."

Kate nodded as Spencer turned the combination lock on Kate's locker, and the lock clicked open.

"One combination works with every locker. The teachers don't want us to know that," Spencer laughed.

Kate smiled. "Thanks," she told Spencer before pressing their lips together to fulfill the kiss Spencer had asked for. That first kiss didn't have much emotion behind it, but that would soon change.

Spencer grinned. She knew Kate hadn't put much emotion into the kiss since she barely knew Spencer, but it was a kiss and a good kiss, so Spencer would take it. "Great," she murmured before heading for the door.

"Spencer," Kate called, and Spencer turned around to face her. "You'd didn't need that photo to get me to go on a date with you. Even if you didn't have the photo… I would've said yes."

Words cannot even begin to describe how happy Spencer felt in that moment.

* * *

"This is amazing," Spencer chuckled as they sat at a table in an extremely fancy restaurant.

Kate smiled. "A lot fancier than The Brew, isn't it?"

Spencer nodded. "Much fancier."

They ordered their food and sat across from each other, avoiding each other's eyes awkwardly.

"First date with a girl?" Kate asked as she took a sip of her Coca-Cola.

Spencer nodded. "You?"

Kate shrugged. "My first _public_ date with a girl. I've had a few crushes and a few… sleepovers," she smirked, suggestively.

Spencer laughed. "I think my first crush on a girl was when I had a crush on Hanna. Even before she got skinny and started wearing make up, I thought she was beautiful, but I quickly got over her after I found out Hanna didn't swing that way… or both ways for that matter."

Kate laughed. "A crush on Hanna… that's one thing we have in common."

Spencer's eyes widened. "You had a crush on Hanna?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. Even if we were going to be step siblings, I wondered what it would be like to date her, but then I found out she didn't like me in any way, shape, or form, much less romantically, so I moved on."

Spencer grinned. "You know… back when my sister sent me that photo… I thought you were beautiful, even with your skin and the mosquito bites. Everyone else was treating you like you were contagious or something, but then there was me, back home, wondering what it would be like to kiss that girl."

Kate chuckled. "That's funny because I saw a picture of you on Melissa's phone, and I wondered the same thing. But I never thought I'd ever get to know what that pretty girl on the councilor's phone was really like."

"Fate works in mysterious ways," Spencer summed up.

Kate nodded. "It does, indeed."

* * *

"Looks like this is your stop," Kate said, her tone slightly disappointed, as their walk came to an end in front of Spencer's front door.

Spencer nodded. "I had fun tonight."

"Me, too," Kate agreed, pursing her lips. "You know… I still owe you a kiss."

Spencer smiled. "But you kissed me in the locker room."

Kate shrugged. "Is it a crime that I want to kiss you again?"

Spencer smiled. "I guess not."

Kate took a deep breath before pressing her lips to Spencer, putting so much love and affection behind the kiss, and both girls forgot how to breathe as the sweetest, most amazing kiss either of them had ever experienced occurred. As if Fate was cheering them on, a shooting star shot across the sky, like in all those romance movies.

Kate and Spencer pulled back, breathless.

"Looks like I got to find out what it would be like to kiss that girl in the photo," Spencer whispered.

Kate nodded. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

Spencer nodded. "Same time?"

Kate smiled. "Nothing would make me happier than a second date with the smart, beautiful Spencer Hastings."

Spencer smiled before walking into her house and watching as Kate disappeared down the driveway.

"How was the kiss?"

Spencer yelped in surprise and jumped a foot in the air as she spun around to face Melissa (I don't think Melissa was even in this episode; she might have even been out of town, buts it's fiction for a reason, right?)

"It was good," Spencer swallowed.

Spencer waited for her sister to scoff, to plaster a disgusted expression across her face. Spencer didn't think Melissa was a homophobic, but nothing Spencer did was ever good enough for her older sister, so it wouldn't surprise her if Melissa gagged at the thought of Spencer going on a date with another girl.

Melissa sat on the couch and tugged Spencer onto the seat across from her.

"Tell me everything," Melissa gushed, actually seeming interested.

Spencer smiled, surprised but happy about Melissa's genuine interest. "Well, kissing her, being with her… it kind of felt like flying. You're scared you're going to fall, but all you can think about is the thrill of soaring high above everything you've ever known. It was amazing…"

* * *

 _I know Kate is OOC, but I thought hey, we don't really know for sure if she was only mean to Hanna or if that was how she acted towards everyone. And the part about Kate having a crush on Hanna. She didn't like Hanna, even before what Hanna said at the horse ranch, and this idea popped into my head that some girls treat people they have a crush on badly to disguise their feelings. And I just thought why not?_

 _As for Melissa, I know she wasn't in this episode, but the show needed more bonding between those two sisters, and this was the perfect opportunity to add some sisterly bonding to the plot._

 _Thanks for reading! Bye, everyone!_


End file.
